


It’s Never Too Late

by ellebellebab



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Freewood, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate you” he whispered at it with narrowed eyes. <br/>“That’s no way to speak to Shakespeare” Gavin jumped at the deep voice that rumbled next to his ear and turned quickly, coming face to face with the same face he’d been thinking about for the past 168 hours. Okay maybe he’d been counting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently me writing Freewood is also a thing. I can’t help it. It’s too cute. Based off of the link at the end of the chapter.

Everyone no matter who they were could all agree that they've hated high school at one point or another. Hated how it made them feel, what it made them do, who it made them have to spend time with for days on end. But no one hated school more than one Gavin Free. It was surprising; when his parents had moved him from his small town home of Thame to the significantly larger city of Austin in Texas he'd been almost certain that he'd be welcomed with open arms. I mean what fourteen year old girl wasn't going to swoon at the cute foreign boy with the charming accent and the electric personality?  
  
No one was apparently the answer to that question. Instead of moving to the land of the free and being accepted with open arms, he moved there and was resolutely ignored. Apparently he was just too weird and the differences between how he was brought up and how everyone at his new school was brought up proved to be his downfall. He wasn't funny and the most popular girl in school did not leave her American football playing boyfriend to go on cute dates with Gavin and fall wildly in love with him.  
  
Instead she laughed at him along with everyone else whenever he tripped over, because gravity was not his friend and his sense of it always seemed to  
let him down. They'd all roll their eyes when he'd answer questions in class and everyone would absolutely ignore him whenever he tried to even attempt at engaging his fellow classmates in conversation.  
  
That'd been his life for the past four years. He'd flown under the radar, only speaking when spoken to and counting down the days until he graduated and could finally escape back to Thame, back to his best friend Dan and everyone else who didn't treat him like he came from a different planet rather than a different country. He had sixty five days left, and if the last four years had taught him anything, it was that there was absolutely nothing that could happen that would get him to even begin to feel like he needed to stay.  
  
Things started going downhill exactly 48 hours after he'd sent off his college applications to every university (because that was actually what they were   
called) near and around his home town.

  
Unfortunately because Gavin never had good luck, his locker was in a pretty popular section of the high schools social ladder. Which meant nothing to him generally because his locker being in a certain place becoming a big deal was only the tip of the iceberg of everything that   
was wrong with the American higher schooling system. What it really meant was that even before the bell rang for his first class in the morning he'd already heard four jokes about his nose and had, by his count, eight spitballs launched into his hair. Apparently the maturity levels of American High School seniors was also at a low level.  
  
He sighed, exchanging his English textbook for his Math one and rolling his eyes as one of the schools most popular cheerleaders, and easiest according to the row of jocks that sat behind him in Chemistry, asked him if he could land planes on his nose.   
  
"Original" he muttered closing his locker and with one last disdainful glance at the group of girls giggling at him, he turned to go to class. Well he tried. He ended up running smack bang into a rather hard, solid, figure.  
  
He rubbed his nose with a whimper, sneezing instantly as the impact knocked his sinuses and lost his footing in the process. He almost sighed aloud, thinking he could absolutely add this as another reason to his never ending list of embarrassing high school moments when he felt a pair of warm hands appear on his shoulders, quickly steadying him. He looked up at their owner and took in the facial features of one Ryan Haywood.  
  
"Having a bit of trouble with being vertical there pal?" Gavin felt himself blush immediately, significantly from embarrassment and also minutely from the deep, rich, bass of Ryan's voice.  
  
"Uh..." Gavin started, scrunching his nose up again and shrugging up at the man. Well really he was a boy. But he was probably the most mature guy in school physically, which would have come in handy considering he was some sort of important part of the Football squad or whatever it was.  
  
"You're use of the English language is astounding" Ryan smirked, squeezing his shoulders quickly before releasing Gavin all together, he then bent down to pick up his fallen textbook and thrust it promptly into Gavin's hands.   
  
"Go easy on the whole moving around thing today. The Cheerleaders are acting particularly catty." He sighed, before winking at Gavin and turning away, meandering down the hall at his own signature, leisurely pace.  
  
Gavin blinked owlishly at the sight of Ryan's retreating back, going over the last few moments in his mind his brain shrieking loudly at him a flurry of   
thoughts including **"What?"** And also **"Why?"**   
  
He shrugged his shoulders up and down quickly, the phantom ghost of Ryan's hands making him shiver slightly before he took a deep breath and turned to the direction of his next class. His hands clasped firmly around his textbook and a small but prominent spring in his step.

—————————

Gavin didn’t run into Ryan for another seven days, not that he’d been counting or anything. He also hadn’t been running through their collision in his head every waking minute of every hour of everyday. And he definitely wasn’t glancing over his shoulder whenever he went to his locker in case he caught sight of the Letterman jacket clad boy.

He huffed out a sigh as he took a seat in the library, pulling out his English homework and grimacing at it.  
  
"I hate you" he whispered at it with narrowed eyes.   
  
"That’s no way to speak to Shakespeare" Gavin jumped at the deep voice that rumbled next to his ear and turned quickly, coming face to face with the same face he’d been thinking about for the past 168 hours.   
  
Okay maybe he’d been counting.   
  
"I don’t think he can hear me, unless his ghost feels like hanging around a random school in Austin, Texas." Gavin said, feeling his face instantly fill with heat as he realized he was conversing with Ryan and not actually sounding like a huge blubbering idiot.   
  
Ryan smiled down at him before sitting down in the chair next to him and pulling out a math book and a pen.   
Gavin stared at him blankly for a moment before shaking his head minutely.   
  
"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked quietly. Ryan looked up at Gavin, amusement twinkling in his eyes.   
  
"Well right now I’m doing Calculus." He said slowly.   
  
"No, I mean why are you sitting next to me?"   
  
"I can go if you want?" Ryan said, one hand reaching for his bag and the other picking his book up when Gavin reached his own hand out quickly, grasping Ryan’s forearm. He saw Ryan’s face relax and turn into a smile, putting his bag back down and looking over Gavin’s face approvingly.   
  
"I mean, I just meant, why would you want to sit next to me? In particular. No one really ever wants too." He said, trying to keep as much dignity in his voice as he could as he basically told someone he was a loner with a capital everything.   
  
He saw what he thought was a flash of sympathy from Ryan’s eyes and was just wondering what exact colour they were and why he’d thought they were green last week when they were so obviously blue when he felt Ryan’s arm flex slightly beneath his fingers and realized he still had his hand grasped around it.   
  
His cheeks flared with heat again as he swiftly removed his hand, resting it on his lap.   
  
"Well, I’ve always thought this table in the library is the best one. It’s facing the clock, it’s next to a window, it’s not directly under an air vent and it’s in the front near the librarians so there’s absolutely no chance that any of the cheerleaders would decide to come and sit with me." He finished, grimacing at Gavin before turning back to his homework.   
  
"Oh. That makes sense." Gavin said, trying to hide the slight disappointment in his voice when it became obvious Ryan didn’t sit next to him because he wanted Gavin’s company.   
  
"Also, the company isn’t so bad" he felt his heart beat irrationally quick as Ryan turned to grin at him and he quickly rearranged his own features into something resembling what he hoped was a smile. The silence dragged on and Gavin realized he’d been grinning at Ryan like an idiot for what was probably considered too long and took a quick, steadying breath.   
  
"So, how much do you know about Hamlet?"   
  
—————————  
  
After a long conversation about the pros and cons of Hamlet and the realization that both boys had the same free period they agreed to study in the library together the next day, and the day after, and the following week. Gavin couldn’t keep the smile off his face as it drew closer and closer to the time when he could wander down to the library and spend an hour with Ryan. He’d never had a reason to actually want to go to school and honestly it wasn’t something he thought he’d ever feel.   
  
So when he walked into the library one Friday afternoon to find Ryan with a girl sitting in his lap and a large grin on his face his heart and stomach simultaneously plummeted. His steps faltered and he wandered in slowly, eyeing up the red headed girl sitting in the other boys lap with obvious disdain because she was absolutely gorgeous and made him feel like the world’s largest idiot.   
  
"Gavin!" Ryan exclaimed, tearing his eyes from the girls frankly beautiful smile to look at Gavin with a grin that made his knees weak.   
  
"Uh, hi." He offered weakly, clutching at the straps of his bag and rocking slightly on his feet.   
  
"This is Gavin?" The girl said, looking Gavin over.   
  
"That’s me." He said, looking down at the table and waiting for the inevitable joke about his nose that he was sure was coming.   
  
"I see what you mean Ryan, definitely a 10. I’m Lindsay!" She said, jumping to her feet and giving Gavin a hug. His eyes widened and he looked over her shoulder at Ryan’s slightly surprised stare.   
  
"10 what?" Gavin asked as Lindsay let him go, he watched as she opened her mouth to speak.   
"10/10 on the friend scale, I don’t know Lindsay tends to be in her own universe and she more often than not tends to be late for Home Economics." Ryan rushed out, raising his eyebrows and nudging the girl with his elbow.   
  
"You said…ugh fine, it was nice meeting you Gavin." She said, deftly kissing Ryan’s cheek, picking up her bag and barreling from the room.   
  
Gavin and Ryan stood staring at each other for a moment, Gavin’s brain buzzing with questions as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.   
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" He blurted out.   
Ryan looked at him with furrowed brows before sitting down and linking his hands behind his head, leaning back on his chair.   
  
"She’s a girl and she’s my friend, but we aren’t romantically involved no." He said, looking Gavin over thoughtfully.   
  
"She’s very pretty" Gavin offered. Feeling his cheeks blush.   
  
"Is she?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Uh, yeah?" Ryan smirked at him before relaxing in his seat and pulling out the one next to him, gesturing at Gavin to sit down.   
  
"Well I’ve never really noticed. She’s not really my type and she’s kind of like my sister." He said, taking out his books.   
  
"What’s your type?" Gavin asked, trying for nonchalance and only really succeeding at sounding like a Spanish Inquisition. Ryan looked thoughtful, glancing up at the ceiling and flipping a pen between his fingers.   
  
"I’m not sure if I have one. I just kind of like what I like." He said shrugging slightly.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yes, oh." Ryan repeated, before he turned his chair so he could face Gavin.   
  
"And what about you?" Gavin blanched, looking anywhere but Ryan and shrugged as his stomach filled with butterflies.   
  
"Not too sure really. The girls at this school don’t exactly appeal to me." He said, feeling his hands shake a little.   
  
"Do the boys?" His head whipped around and he caught Ryan looking at him with a calm expression. Gavin tried to stop his heart from pounding out of his chest.   
  
"I, I don’t know what you’re on about." He spluttered, wincing when he heard his voice raise up an octane. Ryan raised his hands in front of him placating Gavin.   
  
"I’m not on about anything, it was just a question." He replied with a small pat to Gavin’s shoulder before turning back to his work.   
  
Gavin gaped at Ryan for a minute before pulling his own books out and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. A few minutes passed and he realized he still hadn’t opened his books. He hastily pulled a piece of paper out and picked up a pen.   
  
_'Would it be a bad thing?'_   
  
He scrawled, blushing at the words and folding the paper up quickly. He looked over at Ryan who seemed engrossed in a particularly difficult looking math question and slid the paper over to him before turning quickly back to his book, flicking it open to a random page and staring at it resolutely.   
**  
"Big bloody idiot"** he screamed at himself in his mind, feeling his forehead break out into a cold sweat.   
  
He’d really done it now, the only friend he’d ever made was going to hate him like everyone else did and now everyone else would find out he liked boys as well as being a massive loser and they’d hate him even more and he’d be all alone again and he’d never have anything to look forward too except for video games and-   
  
The sound of paper being slid towards him pulled him out of his internal freak out and he looked down at it shocked. He sneaked a glance out the corner of his eye at Ryan who was still staring down at his math problem, filling in numbers here and there.   
Gavin let out a small breath before picking up the paper, fingers shaking slightly as he unfolded it carefully.   
  
_'It would definitely not be a bad thing.'_   
  
Gavin felt relief rush through him in waves as he grinned down at the table. Picking his pen up shakily and placing it on the paper.   
  
_'Well then it's a yes. To your question. The boys do appeal to me.'_   
  
As he slid it back over to Ryan he realized that he actually had kind of lied. Not all of the boys appealed to him at all, definitely none of the ones that had laughed at him in his gym shorts for the past four years. The only one who appealed to him it seemed was his little friend Ryan.   
  
**"Bollocks"**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So many things I don’t know about you Ryan, are you actually an undercover cop? Are you actually fifty? I don’t have drugs although that J.J kid in my chemistry class smells an awful lot like marijuana whenever I have to sit next to him.”
> 
> Ryan laughed, long and loud and shook his head, smiling fondly at Gavin, “I’ll be sure to tell my boss next time I get down to the station.”

Gavin had been brought up in a pretty good household. His parents were loving and open and never instilled anything in him except that he should be himself, whatever that was.  


“You know we’ll love you Gav no matter what” he’d always rolled his eyes because it had become his family’s mantra apparently. Not that he wasn’t grateful, he knew there were plenty of kids out there who didn’t have the same sort of situation to live in. So yes he was grateful, he just never really needed them to accept anything about him. He was relatively normal, he liked video games and European football and television.

Everything was pretty simple. Until he realised that he wasn’t just disappointed that the girls weren’t interested in him when he moved to America, but that he was more disappointed that the boys hadn’t.  
It’d been a very long year when he was 16 and had realised with an almost terrifying acceptance that girls, although they were beautiful and he probably definitely wouldn’t say no to one if he met the right one, weren’t the only sex he was interested in.

Not that the boys at his school had helped him come to this life altering decision. For the most part they were gross and rude and although Gavin had a pretty morbid and politically incorrect sense of humour at the best of times he cringed when he heard the way a high percentage of them spoke. It took one boy in particular and one unceremonious flutter of his heart to make him realise that actually he might be kind of gay.

Bisexual he had found out after an incognito google search on his phone late at night when his parents had gone to bed. He’d spent hours poring over descriptions about different sexualities and although he didn’t think labelling himself was too important or vital to his wellbeing he did appreciate the sense of relief he found after coming to terms with it.

“I’m bisexual” he’d said it casually at dinner the next night, reaching for the salt and looking up nervously at his parents as they exchanged a quick glance.   
  
“What exactly do they teach at your school?” his dad had asked, cutting into his steak and shovelling it into his mouth, flinching when Gavin’s mum reached across the table and slapped his arm playfully.

“Gavin sweetie, you know we-“

“Love me no matter what, yeah I know” Gavin interrupted, rolling his eyes. But he smiled at them both, feeling his cheeks burn a little as they beamed back at him.  
  
“So is there a cute boy then?”

“I didn’t want to talk to you about girls and I definitely don’t want to talk to you about boys”

And that had been it. His parents knew and Gavin felt 100% lighter, like a weight he hadn’t known was there had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was surprised at how simple it was to tell them and at how difficult it was to tell anyone else.

“Hey B?”

“Yeah B?”

Gavin and Dan spoke on the phone or Skype or over Xbox Live at least once a week if they had a night free and their schedules worked enough that time zones weren’t a problem. They’d been speaking casually, working their way through a map in Halo when Gavin felt his palms start to sweat a little with anticipation. He wanted to tell Dan, felt like he needed to. They were best friends and they told each other everything, Gavin had enough dirt on Dan to last him a lifetime and he knew that Dan had more than enough on him. He just didn’t know how easy this information would be to take and store in whatever part of the brain was reserved for best friend’s deepest secrets.

“You remember how I said I was excited to come to the states because then all the girls would be all over me on a count of my accent and sparkling personality”  
  
“Yeah, and I remember how none of them pay any attention to you at all because you’re actually an asshole who stays in on a Friday night playing Halo”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Yes thank you for that. Well see the thing is, like I do quite like girls, I mean they’re pretty and stuff and they smell nice and everything...”

“What the hell are you on about Gav?”

“Well the thing is I kind of, like, boys too, I guess.”

Gavin felt his heart hammering in his chest as Dan was silent on the other end, for long enough that he checked his headset to make sure it wasn’t broken.  
  
“This isn’t you confessing your undying love for me is it B? Cause like I love you but not in that way”

The relief was almost suffocating as Gavin barked out a startled laugh, “Jesus B no, someone’s got tickets on themselves. I just wanted to tell you because you’re my best friend or whatever I don’t know…” Gavin trailed off, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“Aw ain’t that sweet, are you getting all emotional Gav? Thinking about your old best friend Dan”  
  
Gavin retaliated by shooting him in game, giggling at Dan’s shocked cry.

“So is there a guy then?” Dan asked sometime later, when they’d both calmed down from their all-out bloodbath on screen.

“Kind of…”

“Oh come one spit it out, you hear me talk about Sarah all the time”

“That’s different”

“It’s not” Dan said it firmly, like he was trying to convince Gavin that he really didn’t care and it made Gavin’s heart swell so much so that it made it feel like it was 4 sizes too big for his chest.

“Well there is this one guy on the football team, his names Ryan”

So really Gavin had told people before, important people too, the people he cared about most in the world, and they’d accepted him wholeheartedly, made him feel every bit as loved and important as ever. But it was different when he passed the note over to Ryan.

Not only because of the dangers of telling someone at school, even someone as seemingly lovely as Ryan, because even lovely people could slip up and then the whole school would know. Mostly it was different because he’d liked Ryan for approximately 14 months now and up until a few weeks ago Gavin had thought he’d been invisible to the guy.

He bit down on his lip hard, hands shakily turning the page in his book over as he heard Ryan scratch something out in his notebook next to him.

It had been two weeks since Gavin had told Ryan his sexual preferences and true to Ryan’s messily scrawled words in reply, he hadn’t told anyone and things had been exactly the same. They’d met up to study, earning more strange looks from the cheerleaders and a few stern looks from the librarians when their giggles had gotten too loud, but other than that, nothing.

Not that Gavin thought because he’d told Ryan he liked boys that it’d be like every stereotypical love story in the world, his mum had unfortunately made him watch Glee, and he knew that if you told the star footballer you liked boys it probably wouldn’t end well. He just thought maybe they’d get passed studying and move into something more like hanging out. Gavin didn’t care too much about things generally but it was nice to finally have a friend and the prospect of having something to do on a Friday night appealed to him.

“Ryan, what do you do on the weekend?”

He watched as Ryan stopped writing, looking over at him thoughtfully.

“Well, homework, uh I hang out with Lindsay a lot. Video games?” Ryan shrugged.

“Wait you play video games?”

“Yes, I am an 18 year old I do enjoy video games Gavin”

“I just figured you’d think they were silly”

“What? You think all I do is live breathe and dream football?” Ryan said, smirking at him as Gavin turned a faint shade of pink.

“No you sausage, I just didn’t think you were into them is all. We should play sometime.” Gavin felt his hands shake slightly at the prospect.

Ryan shrugged “Okay, what kind of computer do you have?”

“Computer?”

And that’s how Gavin found himself standing outside of Ryan’s house the following Saturday afternoon.

Once Ryan had found out that Gavin preferred a console over a computer for no other reason than convenience he’d promptly given Gavin his address and told him to be there at 3pm, muttering that he was going to show Gavin a thing or two about gaming.

Gavin absolutely did not give a toss about computer games, but Ryan had invited him to hang out at his house on the weekend and that was an opportunity he would not pass up.

He swallowed nervously, reaching a hand out and ringing the obnoxiously loud doorbell, appreciating the manicured front gardens of Ryan’s two story house. He was about to ring the bell again when an old woman answered, smiling sweetly at him.

“Oh hello dear. You must be James’s friend”

Gavin simply stared at her, “Uh, James?”

The woman threw a hand to her forehead, “Oh I’m sorry, Ryan. Ryan’s friend. James your friend is here”

Gavin stared at her worriedly, wondering if he’d have to ring for an ambulance if she didn’t start making sense soon.

She led him into the house, standing next to a carpeted staircase that Ryan appeared at the top of, hopping down two steps at a time to come to a standstill next to Gavin.

“Hey Gav” Ryan kissed the woman on the cheek as she wandered off, saying something about snacks.

“Ryan, is that woman okay?” he simply stared at Gavin with furrowed brows.

“Is she okay? Yes, that’s my grandma”

“Is she quite old? I think she’s forgotten your name”

“Uhhh, no, my real names James”

“What?!” he watched as Ryan jumped with Gavin’s sudden squawky outburst.

“M-my names James?”

“But your names Ryan, like at school too all the teachers call you Ryan”

“Yes because I’ve asked them too. Ryan’s my middle name and I like it better” he shrugged.

“So many things I don’t know about you Ryan, are you actually an undercover cop? Are you actually fifty? I don’t have drugs although that J.J kid in my chemistry class smells an awful lot like marijuana whenever I have to sit next to him.”

Ryan laughed, long and loud and shook his head, smiling fondly at Gavin, “I’ll be sure to tell my boss next time I get down to the station.”

Ryan’s grandmother popped her head out of what Gavin could only presume was the kitchen, “I have some snacks for you boys all ready”

Gavin trailed after Ryan, “I’m serious Ryan that’s very strange”

“Why?”

“Well you don’t just choose your own name”

“But I did”

“Yes but you can’t Ryan”

“But I did”

Gavin simply stared at him as they took a seat at the small dining table, smiling gratefully up at his grandmother as she placed a glass of juice in front of him, “Thank you for this, I didn’t want to be any trouble”

She waved a hand at him “It’s no problem love, James is always hungry anyway if you don’t want it he’ll have it.”

Ryan nodded, mouth full of half the sandwich in his hand, “I’ fru”

“Don’t speak with your mouth open”

“’Orry Ranma”

She rolled her eyes, “Okay I’ll leave you boys to it! I’m going to get my hair down James I’ll be home in a few hours” she kissed Ryan on the top of his head and waved at Gavin before leaving in a flurry of oversized handbags and floral shampoo.

“She’s nice” Gavin said, nodding to the doorway she had retreated into and taking a bite of his own sandwich.

“She is.”

“Where are your parents? Do they work Saturdays?”

Ryan stared at him for a moment, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing with a shrug. “They don’t live here”

“What?”

“What what?”

Gavin placed his sandwich down in a flurry of crumbs and gaped at Ryan for a moment. “Well where are they?”

Ryan shrugged again “I don’t really know, Australia I think? They travel a lot.”

Gavin stared with his mouth slightly open before Ryan sighed, sipping on his juice and linking his fingers together, resting his chin on them.

“My parents had me when they were young, they both have very important jobs, they have to travel a lot, and my grandmother raised me.”

Gavin was silent for a moment, searching Ryan’s face and trying to pinpoint any of the emotions he saw flicker across it quickly before he nodded slowly.

“Okay.”

Ryan looked surprised. “Okay?”

“Well, I mean yeah. I get it, my parents are pretty busy too, I guess I’m just different because they dragged me all the way here when they got new jobs.” He shrugged.

“I don’t blame them for leaving me” Ryan said quietly.

“And I don’t blame mine for making me leave” Gavin replied, smiling softly at Ryan before biting into his sandwich again. “’Sides, my Nan’s a nutter, I wouldn’t want to be left with her”

Ryan chuckled and shook his head and Gavin grinned, letting the silence fall over them as they finished eating, looking around the kitchen/dining room and spotting a photo hanging on the wall.

“That you?”

Ryan looked up and nodded “Yeah, I was like 4?”

“Aw look at cute baby Ryan, aw, Ryan you were so cute what happened?” he said squeaking when Ryan pushed him and he nearly fell off his chair. “Well that was uncalled for” he stated, watching as Ryan picked their plates up and took them over to the sink.

“I’m still cute and you know it. Now, let’s introduce you to the PC master race”

Gavin groaned, but his heart wasn’t quite in it, Ryan really was still cute, and boy did Gavin know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry about the wait, I finally got a new laptop so I can write again and don't have to use the notes app on my iPhone which is great because yay updates!
> 
> Also you can add me on tumblr at demaraismarquis.tumblr.com if you ever want to ask questions or anything!

**Author's Note:**

> http://cheese3d.tumblr.com/post/76066061389/anyone-please-ask-your-crush-out-like-this


End file.
